


Never Alone

by dunwitu



Series: I love you 3000 times over [3]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Powers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwitu/pseuds/dunwitu
Summary: Stephen has avoided telling Tony about his epilepsy for months now.He decided it’s time to tell him.





	Never Alone

Stephen was pretty fed up with the lies.   
That’s not really fair though, because they were his lies.   
It went like this. 

He and Tony has been dating for about nine or ten months, and he still hasn’t gathered up the courage to tell him about his epilepsy. 

Stephen felt like he had found the perfect guy. Tony was funny, smart, handsome and kind. He owned a large company and was a multi million, if not billionaire by the age of 25. Stephen was relatively poor, his medication was really expensive and some months he couldn’t afford it, which made that month a complete hell. 

His seizures weren’t bad and pretty controlled under medicine. Tony had offered for him to move in, but Stephen was too afraid he’d have one in front of him. He told himself that he wanted Tony to know him for him, not his epilepsy, and that it was his business when to tell Tony, but deep down, he still felt really guilty. 

It wasn’t fair to Tony to keep this hidden from him. But Stephen was so happy, for the first time in a very long time.

One day, Stephen had had enough of the lies and decided he was going to tell Tony. He had planned to ask Tony if he could come over, but before he could do that, Tony asked if he wanted to go on a date. Stephen agreed and got ready for Tony to pick him up, all the while pacing the floor of his tiny living room nervously, his mind flooding with nervous thoughts.   
What if he gets mad at me for keeping this from him?  
What if he doesn’t want to date someone with epilepsy?  
What if-   
His thought was cut off by his doorbell ringing. It was now or never. The entire way to the restaurant, Stephen was a nervous wreck. He kept tapping his fingers and bouncing his leg nervously. They arrived after what felt like an eternity. His mind raced as they waited for the server to seat them and by the time they finally sat down, his adrenaline was rushing so fast you would think he just ran eight miles. 

After a few minutes he gathered his courage and cleared his throat.   
“Tony? There’s something I..something I wanted to tell you..” He said nervously. Tony looked up and nodded.   
“Alright, What is it?”  
“Well..there’s..there’s something I haven’t told you..” Tony gave him a curious look, but didn’t say anything.   
“I..I have epilepsy.” Stephen said, deciding not to beat around the bush. “I-it isn’t bad! Just a few minor seizures here and there.” He rushed to add. Tony looked at him for a few moments, before reaching across the table to hold his hand gently.   
“That explains why you don’t want to move in. And why you sometimes go off the radar for hours.” He said. Stephen nodded slowly.   
“I’m glad you told me. I want you to know, that nothing will change between us. If you need help paying for prescriptions or hospital visits, you can always ask me.” Tony said. Stephen could’ve cried out of relief.   
“Thank you Tony…” Stephen replied. Tony smiled and nodded. “Now, let’s eat.”

After dinner, they went back to Tony’s house and Stephen explained his epilepsy in greater detail, at the request of Tony. He felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Remember, as long as we’re together, you’ll never have to deal with anything alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi. any one shot ideas welcome. how do you feel about a team iron man fic?


End file.
